


Snack Run

by astralComedics



Series: Different Lives [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralComedics/pseuds/astralComedics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hunger never rests, Simmons,"<br/>AU Prompt: Lost in the Woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Run

**Author's Note:**

> January 30th 2016: Finally put in line breaks

It was late at night, approximately midnight, when Grif felt an immense desire for snack food. It was a problem, with a relatively simple fix; all he had to do was go to the convenience store. He had the money, so the only thing that could really stop him was his own laziness. He pondered it for a bit. He then decided that snack food is always important, no matter what, so he got up from his seat on the couch and began putting on his sweater.  
  
“Where are you going?” asked Simmons, who had been sitting on the couch beside him reading a book.  
  
“Gonna go get junk food,” Grif answered, slipping his shoes onto his feet. “You in?”  
  
“It's almost midnight,” Simmons pointed out, as if that was supposed to deter Grif from his plans.  
  
“Hunger never rests, Simmons,” Grif turned around, facing his roommate and ready to go. “You in or what?”  
  
“Nah,” Simmons answered, turning back to his book.  
  
“Aw, come on man, I don't wanna walk through the woods at night all alone.”  
  
Simmons promptly turned around again. “You're what?”  
  
“Walking through the woods at night, I don't wanna do it alone.”  
  
“Then don't cut through the woods, dumbass.”  
  
“But it's so much faster than having to walk all the way around,” Grif whined. “Come ooooon.”  
  
“No, we'll get lost,” Simmons placed his book down on the cushion beside himself, getting up on his knees and turning completely around to face Grif, his hands rested on the back of the sofa. “It's a terrible idea.”  
  
“Fine,” Grif said listlessly. He placed his hand on the doorknob. “I guess I'll just have to go by myself... alone... afraid... in the dark, dark woods,” He hung his head solemnly. “If only someone could come with me.”  
  
Simmons remained silent with a firm glare on his face. Grif still had his hand on the doorknob, showing no signs of turning it until Simmons agreed to go with him, which he knew he would; Simmons could almost never turn him down. He found that out a while ago.  
  
Simmons got off the couch and started putting his shoes on. “Let's go,” he muttered.  
  
“I knew you'd come with me, buddy.”  
  
Once Simmons was ready to go, the two of them departed and were almost immediately in the woods, seeing as the expanse of trees was only directly across the street from them. Simmons was still uneasy about the whole idea of going through the woods on a dark night, so he walked close to Grif who seemed relaxed. Actually, if anything, he seemed restless. Probably because he wanted to get his junk food as soon as possible, Simmons guessed.  
  
They had been walking for about half an hour when Simmons realized how much time had passed. Usually cutting through the woods only took twenty minutes, but they had definitely been trotting along for more than that.  
  
“Hey Grif,” Simmons spoke up.  
  
“Yeah, Simmons?”  
  
“We've been walking for quite a while now...”  
  
“Meh,” Grif shrugged. “Haven't really noticed.”  
  
“How could you have not noticed? I thought you might be all eager to get to the store and buy your shitty snacks?”  
  
Grif shrugged again. “I've kinda just been... enjoying the walk I guess.”  
  
Simmons's lips curled in confusion. “You're... enjoying the walk?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You do realize what you just said, right?”  
  
“I know,” Grif looked up at the sky, though all he saw was the black top of the trees against the dark grey clouds, illuminated only by the dim light of the moon hidden behind them. “It's nice out, and I'm enjoying your company.” his head tilted towards Simmons to look at his reaction.  
  
“Wow, I didn't take you for a sap,” Simmons said in near disbelief, though he felt his heart flutter every-so-slightly. Though him and Grif had been together for a while now, he wasn't used to such soft and mushy actions on his part.  
  
“I'm not,” Grif detested. “Just shut up, forget I said anything.”  
  
“Okay, whatever you say... Casanova,” Simmons whispered under his breath.  
  
Grif tilted his head back and groaned. “Are we almost there yet? We've been walking for hours.”  
  
“I thought you were “enjoying” the walk?”  
  
“Fuck that I want chocolate.”  
  
“Well guess what,” Simmons jabbed Grif in the shoulder with his elbow. “We're probably lost.”  
  
“How do we get lost?” Grif asked. “These woods aren't even that big!”  
  
“We probably lost our sense of direction, and now we're walking in circles.”  
  
Grif immediately stopped walking and slumped down on the ground, crossing his arms. “That's just great.”  
  
“I told you it was a bad idea,” Simmons said, almost sounding like he was gloating. He turned around and closed the small distance that opened up between the two of them when Grif sat himself down without warning. “But noooo, you just had to cut through the woods.”  
  
“I wanted to get to the snacks faster...” Grif murmured. “I thought it was a fool proof plan!”  
  
“Well you clearly didn't think about it very hard.”  
  
“Shut up, Simmons.”  
  
Simmons sat down beside Grif and surveyed their surroundings for any familiar landmarks that could point them in the right direction. He couldn't see anything notable through the night, and the thick woodland didn't help either. He sighed, and rested his head against the tree they sat by.  
  
“You know, we aren't going to get out of here by just sitting around doing nothing,” Simmons mentioned.  
  
Grif didn't reply, as he had his lips pursed while he mulled over some thoughts.  
  
“Hey, did you hear me?” Simmons asked, shaking Grif by the shoulder.  
  
Grif turned to look at Simmons, not responding to either his statement, or his question. His eyes just stared at his in concentration while he continued to think.  
  
“What are you doing?” Simmons asked, a little put off by his gaze.  
  
“Hey Simmons,” Grif leaned in close to him, almost whispering.  
  
Simmons, a little confused, narrowed his eyes. “... Yeah?”  
  
“Wanna do it?”  
  
Simmons's face quickly went red, and he was suddenly thankful for the poorly lit environment. “Do it in the middle of the woods? What are you crazy?” Him and Grif had “done it” before, but never in such a... public area, so to speak.  
  
“What's wrong?” Grif asked. “It's dark, even if there was anybody around to see us, they wouldn't be able to.”  
  
“Yeah, but—wait, is that why you seemed so... eager?”  
  
“Oh, you could tell?”  
  
“Yeah,” Simmons tilted his head. “I just thought it was because you were really hungry though.”  
  
“Well, there's that too,” Grif admitted. “But I'm also pretty “in the mood,” you know? I thought I could just wait until we got home, then I could have sex and food. It'd be great.”  
  
Simmons sighed, completely not surprised by any of what he just said.  
  
“But I thought, hey, since we're lost and not doing anything, might as well get it on now,” Grif continued. “Then, after we were done, we could find our way again.”  
  
“Wouldn't you rather just find our way now, then get the snacks, go home, have sex, and then eat?”  
  
“Yeah, but I can't wait anymore, I'm really horny.”  
  
“Man, you're such an animal,” Simmons, once again, sighed.  
  
“I'll consider that a compliment,” Grif said. “Anyway, how about it?”  
  
“No,” Simmons said firmly. “I'm not having sex in public.”  
  
“It's not in public Simmons,” Grif said, even though he felt it a little public too, although the thought excited him.  
  
“Yes it is, and it's completely—”  
  
“I get it,” Grif intervened, holding up his hand. “You're too nervous, I understa—”  
  
Grif was quickly interrupted by Simmons's lips being gruffly pushed onto his own. It caught him by surprise, and he didn't have the chance to respond, since Simmons pulled away rather prematurely. That didn't make Grif any less excited. The man quickly grabbed Simmons by the shoulders and kissed him back, listening to the sweet sound of Simmons's very tiny, yet very pleasing moans. His libido took it a step further, and Grif slid his tongue into Simmons's mouth, a smug expression, which would be more apparent on his features had it been brighter out.  
  
Grif and Simmons started out slow, it was gentle and their tongues glided against one another's. Simmons could feel his chest tightening and a pleasurable tingle between his legs as he started to go stiff. He had always been easily aroused, something Grif was fond of reminding him of on the regular.  
  
“Getting hard already?” Grif asked, his hand drifting up and down Simmons's leg, stopping every once in a while to feel him.  
  
“S-shut up,” Simmons stuttered. “You're already hard.”  
  
Grif grinned. “You love it.”  
  
Things between the two of them quickly became more vigorous; sweaters were shrugged off of shoulders, hands ran up and down torsoes, slipping under shirts and tugging at them to be taken off. Their breathing was heavy, and quite often one of them would pull away to leave a harshly placed mark on the other's neck. By this time, Grif could feel himself getting even harder, almost to the point of it being painfully stiff, so he was eager to be satisfied. He pulled away from Simmons and stood up as he reached to unzip his pants.  
  
“Wanna give me a BJ?” he asked.  
  
“What? You can't just ask that.” Simmons replied, watching Grif's silhouette stand up.  
  
“Why the hell not?”  
  
“Because it's wei—” Simmons stopped as Grif leaned down and planted a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
“It's not weird.” he whispered harshly. “Come on, you haven't given me one in a while.”  
  
“Because I'm not good at them!” Simmons said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
“What? Don't be ridiculous you're plenty good,” Grif assured him. “Besides, I don't care if you're good or not, I just want my dick in your mouth okay?”  
  
“Fine, whatever...” Simmons whispered. He reached towards where Grif was until he felt his hip. He proceeded to grab both of them and position himself accordingly, then grab his partner's shaft when he was well and comfortable. As comfortable as one can be with their knees on the rough ground of a forest.  
  
Simmons started with a couple of sloppy wet kisses on Grif's head, then some slow licks which sent quivers up the other's spine. He could feel Grif's fingers running through his hair, and he leaned into the touch.  
  
“Hey, too bad it's dark, right?” Grif smiled at the thought of being able to see the sight before him.  
  
“Yeah, too bad for you,” Simmons retorted.  
  
“I just really wish I could see your—” Grif was cut off by a sharp wave of delight as Simmons put him in his mouth and roughly licked his tip. His hips buckled and he placed both his hands on Simmons's head as he made an audible gasp of pleasure.  
  
“I'm sorry, what were you saying?” Simmons asked smugly, after removing Grif from his mouth.  
  
“Just shut up and keep sucking,” Grif commanded him.  
  
Simmons did as he was told and wrapped his lips around Grif's member again, listening intently to every shaky sigh and satisfied groan that his partner made as he worked his tongue.  
  
“I don't understand how you think you're not good at this,” Grif mentioned offhandedly between his gratifying groans.  
  
Simmons couldn't pull back to respond, since Grif had his hands placed strictly on the back of his head, enforcing the uniform movement of him going back and forth, so he just moaned in acknowledgement.  
  
The two of them were really getting into it, complete with hip thrusts and the repeating action of Simmons gagging, stopping what he was doing and looking up at Grif with a glare. Even though Grif couldn't see it, he knew it was there, but he just kept him going. Reaching climax, Grif heard a rustle in a nearby bush. He elected to ignore it without a second thought (since thought wasn't coming easy to him at the moment), but unfortunately Simmons heard it as well, and had already pulled away before Grif could even react.  
  
“Did you hear that?” Simmons asked.  
  
Grif sighed heavily. “No.” He answered sarcastically.  
  
“What do you think it was?”  
  
“Who cares? I was so close let's keep going.”  
  
“Fuck that,” Simmons replied. “Go see what it was.”  
  
“If I go and see that nothing is there, will you continue then?”  
  
“Yes, now go.”

  
“Okay,” Grif said as he turned around to go and check it out. “But you had better swallow to make up for—”  
  
“Heeeey guys!” came the familiar voice of Donut. “Grif? Simmons? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Jesus Christ!” Grif shouted in surprise. “Donut what the fuck.”  
  
“Donut?” Simmons repeated in the background.  
  
“What?” Grif said as he heard Simmons standing up. “No it's not Donut get back down we're not done.”  
  
“Done what?” Donut asked.  
  
“None of your business,” Grif grabbed Donut by the shoulders, careful not to let his exposed erection accidentally brush up against him, and turned him around. “Go away.”  
  
“Are you guys camping?” Donut inquired excitedly, wasting no time in turning back around.  
  
“What?” Grif furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Who goes camping in the woods just outside their house?”  
  
“Sup Donut,” Simmons greeted, now standing behind Grif.  
  
“Oh hey Simmons,” Donut waved to his dark outline. “What are you guys doing here?”  
  
“Oh, you know,” Simmons laughed passive-aggressively. “Grif wanted to go get some snacks, and he just had to cut through the woods despite my telling him not to, and now we're lost.”  
  
“Oh?” Donut smiled. “Well allow me to help you get unlost!”  
  
“That would be great,” Simmons smiled as well. Their two smiles being completely unrelated to each other since it is dark and they would not be able to see them anyway.  
  
“Um, excuse me,” Grif interjected. “Me and Simmons were kind of busy.”  
  
“No we weren't,” Simmons waved his hand at Grif. “We were just sitting around, doing nothing.”  
  
“Oh come on,” Grif complained.  
  
“Here, follow me, kay guys?” Donut said, turning around and leading Simmons away. Grif let out a heavy sigh, put his dick back inside his pants and retrieved his and Simmons's sweaters. He quickly caught up, just in time to hear Donut explaining the reason for him being in the woods. Supposedly, at night, he would often meet with a friend of his in there. Grif and Simmons really didn't want to ask why, but he apparently did it enough that he knew the woods pretty well in the dark, so it didn't take that long to get home. The entire walk there, Simmons could tell Grif was pouting. He figured it was payback for him getting them lost in the first place, but he had every intention of finishing what they started once they were at the house.  
  
So unfortunately, while Grif didn't get the glory he originally had his heart set on, he found that his hunger had been quelled with something equally as glorious.


End file.
